


Connection Lost

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Nero is part demon, part wolf. He has come to terms with that fact, and stopped questioning the how and why long ago. That is until he meets another wolf who does not seem to be quite so normal either...WITH ART <3Written for NeroV Week!





	Connection Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only and super late contribution to NeroV Week!  
> This was also a collaboration with the great LazyNeonMonster who did amazing ART for this! Check the end notes for a link!
> 
> Rated M for violence... I guess xD

Nero's consciousness returned in bits and pieces, as did the memories of what had happened that day in the garage, when that innocent homeless man had turned out to be not _quite_ so innocent.

It hadn't even occurred to Nero. Normally there was no way for anyone with ill intent to approach him before he was able to pick up on it. There was always someone in the back of Nero's mind looking out for him, but that day, for whatever reason, no warning had been forthcoming.

Nero groaned as he opened his eyes, barely able to take in his surroundings before his mind was suddenly bombarded with sensations.

_Weak! Hurt! Protect!'_

Nero's inner wolf whined. It made sense after what had happened, with his arm still throbbing in phantom pain. Only… his wolf wasn’t even referring to _himself,_ but to the man that had appeared in the room seemingly out of nowhere. Nero had no idea what he was doing here, only the faint thought that he most likely was not even _meant_ to be here.

His wolf cared very little about that though, nothing but ' _Pain!'_ and ' _Hurt!'_ and ' _Help!'_ filling Nero's mind. And just like that Nero was sitting up in his bed, his missing limb seemingly not even registering as he pressed his forehead to that of the other man. The man whose eyes went wide at the action, the man who Nero didn’t even _know_ , the one who hadn’t even had the chance to utter so much as a single word before Nero’s wolf just pounced on him in his need to comfort, to _soothe_ , whatever it was that plagued him.

I didn’t make sense.

Yes, Nero cared a lot for people in need and always helped where he could, but normally his inner wolf didn’t react like that, unless…

When Nero finally managed to pull himself away—trying to calm his wolf, trying to calm _himself,_ with the fact that he could only help if he knew what was even _wrong_ —he stared into the wide green eyes of the stranger. A jolt went through him when just for a split second those eyes seemed to _glow_ , and Nero’s wolf grumbled happily.

_'Friend.'_

 

\- - -

 

That was how—once Nero had found his voice—he learned of Urizen, the bastard who had taken his arm, and of V's quest to stop him. Though their first attempt at doing so ended disastrously, with Dante and his friends gone and the Qliphoth spreading through the city like some overgrown, blood-thirsty weed.

It was only the strength of Nero's wolf that allowed him to remain on the front lines with V while Nico worked on a fix for his arm.

It was… peculiar fighting alongside the other man. V relied on demons to aid him, seemed practically _dependent_ on their protection when an enemy couldn't be intercepted quick enough and managed to get close to him.

V also grew exhausted quickly, breathing harshly after every bout that couldn't be finished with a mere few swings of Nero's sword. It was weird.

Not once did Nero see V make use of his wolf's strength. It almost seemed as if he didn't _have_ it.

Nero's inner wolf on the other hand was frantic every time he saw V catching his breath.

 _'Weak! Protect! Protect!'_ Nero sighed at the incessant commands at the back of his mind.

He got it already! But V was stubborn and refused to sit back while Nero handled the demons, so there was only so much he could do.

Nero was relieved beyond belief when they found the outskirts of the city abandoned, by both humans _and_ demons. A break sounded heavenly, not because Nero was _exhausted_ but so he could stop worrying about V for a second.

It was late, and without his enhanced senses Nero probably would have had trouble seeing in the darkness, but the moon was big and bright in the sky, offering just enough guidance. His wolf howled quietly, as if greeting an old friend. Nero could feel its increasing pull, his skin basically itching with his nearing transformation already. It had bothered him in the past, but by now it was just another part of who he was, and the night of the full moon always left him feeling refreshed, practically _reborn_ with new strength.

He wondered if V felt the same way.

Nero looked over at his companion stumbling through the darkness. V was entirely focused on the path ahead of him, not even acknowledging the moon or its guiding light.

 

\- - -

 

"Hey, V," Nero said when the other man had finally agreed to settling down in the ruins of some building.

And ruins they _were_ , with a majority of the roof missing, offering a clear view of the moon still hanging high in the sky. Nero wondered, again, if it had been intentional.

"What is it?" V asked quietly, tiredly.

“So, uh, what exactly is… _wrong_ with you? I can tell something is off but…”

V looked at him and Nero could practically _feel_ the sadness pouring off of him at the question.

“It is nothing. I am just not… quite what you expect me to be.”

And what was that supposed to mean? Nero wondered as V looked upon the waxing moon in the sky, his expression thoughtful.

If only Nero could figure out _why_. His inner wolf was practically wagging its tail already in expectation of tomorrow’s full moon.

Well, maybe Nero would get his answer _then._

"Should we relocate to the forest tomorrow? Your wolf will want to run around, will he not?" V asked with a calmness that was clearly meant to cover his own emotional state.

 _His_ wolf? What about V?

Sometimes Nero wondered if he had simply been wrong about the whole thing _,_ as unlikely as that was with how fond his wolf was of the other man, but each time Nero thought that, V went and proved that he just _got_ it. V understood that Nero wasn't quite _his wolf_ and that his wolf wasn't quite _him_ , but that they formed a single unit regardless, a concept that non-wolves seemed incapable of understanding. Nero had known immediately, or rather _his wolf_ had, but that only served to further prove that V was just like him.

"I don't doubt that you can hold your own against a demon, but I suppose you deserve a break from them for one night at least."

Nero smirked at the remark, making himself comfortable next to V.

"Alright. If that doesn't mess with your plan _too_ much."

A faint smile played on V's lips, not entirely able to make Nero forget about the sadness he had seen in V's eyes, but just enough to show that his distraction might be successful.

"I'm sure I will live," V replied, tone as playful as it got with him, and Nero smiled to himself.

Maybe tomorrow would finally answer his questions.

 

\- - -

 

Nero woke with senses sharper than that of any human.

It had been _so_ _long_.

The wolf stretched his limbs, his ears swiveling as he took in his surroundings.

He… was waiting for something, he realized. He was not quite sure why, but somehow… someone was supposed to be here.

He looked around, quickly catching the scent of something human, yet _not_. The scent was covered all over in _wolf,_ but that didn’t seem quite right either. Nero’s eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as he sniffed the air, trying to figure out what that meant. Nero saw him then, not that his scent hadn’t already told Nero where he was, but this time the wolf hoped that his eyes would help him figure out the mystery of the scent.

There was a man. Yes, Nero recognized him immediately, and his tail started wagging. That was his _friend_ , still sleeping peacefully in the camp they had set up for the night.

Nero approached him eagerly, pressing his snout into soft black locks to take in more of his scent.

_Friend, friend, friend, friend!_

But… where was his friend? Shouldn’t he be here, awake? Ready to play and frolic and _hunt?_ And maybe cuddle afterwards?

Nero wanted to _cuddle._ He liked his friend. He was a weird wolf, but Nero liked him nonetheless. Eager to finally spend some proper time with his friend Nero nudged the man.

Surely his friend just had to wake up and then he would play with him? Nero whined impatiently, nudging him again before drawing his tongue all over the man's face to get his attention.

The man sputtered, those green eyes opening, and Nero’s tail wagged excitedly.

But the man didn’t seem happy to see him. If anything he looked _sad_ , making Nero whine in sympathy.

The man’s arm, with all those strange markings, lifted and buried into the fur at Nero’s nape. He petted Nero softly. The action felt good, _more_ than good, but the lingering sadness in the man’s eyes had Nero’s ears drooping.

“Go play, Nero,” the man said, words simple enough that Nero understood them immediately.

He just didn’t understand the _request_.

 _Why?_ Why was his friend not coming with him? Was he sick?

Nero had always known something was wrong with his wolf friend but he didn’t understand what. Nero whined, pressing his snout against the man’s cheek. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t _want_ to be anywhere where his friend wasn’t.

Nero startled when something wet hit his nose and he looked at the man to see wet tracks beneath his eyes. The man reached up with both hands, curling them around Nero’s neck as he pressed his face into Nero’s soft white fur.

“Go play, Nero,” the man repeated, his voice broken, “go play, or go sleep. I can’t come with you.”

The man’s form trembled against him, soft sobs muffled against Nero’s fur, and Nero yowled softly. Why was his friend _sad?_ Why was his friend not _here?_ Couldn’t Nero help?

Nero had no sense of time and no idea how much time passed before the man grew still once more, his arms growing slack. Nero quickly lowered his head, making sure the man’s still form landed carefully on the ground where he continued sleeping, his face red and wet.

Nero lay down next to him, pressing himself as close to his side as he could.

His friend was supposed to be here, but he _wasn’t_. Nero didn’t understand why.

A soft whine escaped him, nuzzling the man’s sleeping form next to him before he, too, tried to sleep.

Maybe, if he just stayed close, his friend would be less sad.

Maybe, if Nero was just patient enough, his friend would play with him next time…

 

\- - -

 

Nero felt less refreshed than usual after the full moon.

His _body_ felt better but, if anything, his wolf was _sad_.

Just what had happened?

He looked around, quickly locating his bag and weapons within arm's reach. That, too, was unusual. Nero rarely woke up where he had first transformed.

There was a soft sound to his left and Nero swivelled around to see V lying next to him.

The tattooed man had his back to him, but he was awake and visibly rubbing at his eyes, making Nero worry.

"V?"

V's shoulders tensed, another soft sound that sounded suspiciously like snivelling reaching Nero's ears before V dropped his hands and turned around.

He looked _horrible_. There were dark bags beneath his red-rimmed eyes, and Nero could see dried tear tracks on his skin.

It broke Nero's heart.

"V…?"

"It is nothing," V lied, his voice lacking any strength, "I just didn't sleep well…"

Nero noticed that V was fully dressed, clearly remembering asking him if he wanted to keep his coat on when it was likely that he would transform soon.

None of it made sense.

Nero was _very_ aware of his own nakedness, grabbing for his bag and the change of clothes he had brought for that very reason. He had grown used to wearing the barest minimum before a transformation to save himself the trouble. Replacing countless coats when he would keep forgetting about it in the past had been quite a pain, both for his ego _and_ his savings.

But just what had happened last night? Nero asked himself as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and slipped into a new pair of jeans. His wolf wasn't exactly forthcoming either, only projecting _'Sad'_ across their connection with an intensity that left him breathless.

"V—"

"It is _fine!_ We should get going if we want to return to the city anytime soon."

There was a vehemence in V's voice that startled Nero, his wolf cowering sadly. V sounded _angry_ , but Nero was almost certain that he was only channeling his pain that way. Nero was a master at that himself, after all.

"Alright," he said softly, letting the subject drop even though he felt bad doing so.

 

\- - -

 

It was only a few hours later, when Nero returned from a supply run, that he stumbled upon V talking to himself, only that he wasn't _actually_ talking to himself. He was talking to Griffon, without the bird taking physical form, as Nero had seen him do occasionally in the past.

Nero didn't mean to eavesdrop, he really didn't, but the conversation at hand seemed too sensitive for him to drop in on so he kept his distance. If only his heightened senses wouldn't make it so hard to _not_ hear what V was saying.

"It is deafening… He has been crying all night..."

Who? Certainly V wasn't talking about _himself_. Was it Nero? But Nero didn't feel like that was the case, even if his wolf seemed sad since last night.

Or was it… V's wolf?

Nero clenched his teeth when he couldn't hear Griffon's response. Even _his_ senses didn't enable him to do that.

"I have no choice but to return…"

That seemed like a weirdly sudden change in topic. Well, Nero could hardly hide any longer so he walked around the corner he had been waiting behind.

"Return where?" he asked curiously and V turned around, looking startled.

"Nero! Did you find anything?"

"Not much of use I'm afraid," he said squatting down, prepared to take a little break at least, "Where do you need to return?"

"It is not important," V quickly dismissed the topic. "I suppose this is as much as we can do about the Qliphoth roots. Did your friend report back about your arm?"

"Yeah, said she'd meet us actually. Nico said to expect her today, but Fortuna is pretty far so I'd expect her tomorrow," Nero told him.

Of course that was _before_ Nero learned of Nico's driving.

 

\- - -

 

Everything was a fucking nightmare after that. Not only did Nero's new arm barely make any difference in the fight against Urizen, but also, the moment they stepped into the stupid tree, V started falling apart, _literally_.

Wasn't V's wolf supposed to _heal_ his physical ailments? But V was also supposed to _turn_ on the full moon, so what did Nero know?

He was getting sick of things that didn't make any sense! It definitely didn't help matters that Nero's wolf was frantic with his " _friend's"_ declining condition.

If Dante—and God knows where _he_ came from—looking so very different that even Nero wasn't sure if he wasn't just another demon, hadn't come to save his ass yet _again_ this probably would have taken just as disastrous a turn as last time.

Still, Nero couldn't curb his exasperation at Dante suddenly taking over the show as if Nero and V hadn't done the whole fucking work until now.

Nero was seething, and he _knew_ he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. With V apparently dying right next to him, and his wolf more upset about his incapability to help him than even Nero _himself_ was _,_ his nerves were laying blank.

And, _of course_ , Dante had to run off by himself, spouting some dumb excuses about it "not being Nero's business".

If only he would tell Nero why! If only anyone would tell him _anything_ these days!

"Nero?" V asked, his voice worryingly rough.

Like the stubborn collection of fools that they were V had been about to carry on on his own as well before Nero stepped in to stop him. And even then V could only be convinced when Nero told him that his wolf would go absolutely crazy if V were to leave him now, in his _condition_ no less.

V had probably picked up on his terrible mood. Nero didn't exactly bother hiding it. It was difficult enough to maneuver the labyrinth that was this fucking tree while _also_ supporting V's crumbling form.

"Sorry, I just can't believe Dante went off on his own. Does he really think I'm that much of a deadweight?"

"I can understand your anger, but I am sure Dante really just wants to protect you."

"And who'll protect _him_ , huh? Who will protect the people of Redgrave? He? All by himself? Don't fuck with me…"

"I understand that you are worried. I apologize for slowing you down."

And just like that all fight left Nero. He sighed.

"No, V. This isn't your fault," he said. "I'm sorry for dragging you along like this. The moment that bastard goes down I'll get you help," Nero vowed, and his wolf's howling made it official.

"Nero, I—"

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll just figure it out myself," Nero said before V could try to convince him to let it go, as he had so often in the past days.

V looked at him for a while, and Nero had no idea what was going through his mind as his body continued to turn to dust. After a while he just turned back around, wordlessly facing the path ahead of them.

_I'll save you, too, V. Just you wait._

 

\- - -

 

But things never went like Nero wanted or expected them to.

One moment he was glad to see Urizen defeated, and the next his wolf's barking was ear-shattering as he warned Nero about whatever was happening as V climbed upon the massive fallen form of their foe.

This was what V had wanted them to do, so why did it feel so wrong? Why was Nero's stomach turning at seeing Urizen and V together?

Then V moved, and Nero's wolf was howling as the cane descended and everything was plunged into blinding blue light.

When the veil of light lifted V was _gone_ , as was Urizen, but only the first fully registered in Nero's mind. Instead there was but a single man who Nero had never seen before.

Sorrowful whining filled his ears, his wolf running in literal circles in his mind, trying to figure out where his _friend_ had gone. Nero had never felt him so upset before, but he couldn't calm him either. He was just as shocked and confused at V's sudden disappearance.

The revelation following the stranger's just as sudden departure only made matters so much worse. Nero didn't _need_ to learn about his lost family, especially not right now! He needed to know _where V was_ before he collapsed from his wolf running rampant in his mind!

For the first time in his life Nero just wanted things to _stop!_ Couldn't someone else deal with all of this shit for once?

 

\- - -

 

Dante ran off, _again_ , to kill his brother, who also happened to be Nero's _father_ of all things, and Nero just… _lost_ _it._

For once his wolf, who had always served as a calming presence when things went to shit, had surrendered to his own sorrow, leaving Nero alone in the fallout.

He snapped at Nico and the others when he managed to catch up with them, knowing they weren't to blame for any of this, and in the end he abandoned them again. He couldn't just _sit_ _by_ while everyone he cared about disappeared and died on him!

But he didn't know what to do. As always he proved too weak to change _anything_.

As such it was a coincidence, and he almost dismissed it when he caught it out of the corner of his eye, but then he turned around once more.

Somehow remaining intact through the city literally falling apart, there was a single phone booth, or what was left of it anyway. These days it was usually Nico who he called, to inquire about his arm or how things were in Fortuna, but there was one other person who was only a phone call away: the only family Nero had ever known, the family that had been _there_ when he had needed it.

"Hello?"

The situation instantly seemed a lot less hopeless when he heard that voice, and just for a moment even his wolf peeked up at the sound of it.

Nero didn't give her any details, honestly he didn't understand half of it himself, but Kyrie had always been able to understand him somehow _._

"You always know which path is right and which is wrong," she said with a certainty that left no room for arguments.

Did he really, though? At times Nero really  doubted it, like he did now. Nevertheless the words, or maybe just the sound of Kyrie's voice, were enough to encourage him, and more than that they renewed his _conviction_.

This had to end, _right_ _now!_ No one would die here today!

Kyrie's words were the last trigger needed to turn it all into power: his feelings, his fears, his desperate _desire_ to protect those he cared about!

It was _that_ power that turned out to be enough to stop his newfound family from tearing itself apart, but Nero had all but a few precious moments to bask in his victory before they left him behind, _again_.

Of course, _of course_ , Dante trusted him _now._

Of course _now_ he was strong enough to protect the people in Dante's stead.

The one time Nero had all the power he wanted, it was exactly that power that caused his "family" to leave him behind. Nero wanted to laugh at the irony of it.

Instead he clutched V's book that his _father_ had left him, with no explanation whatsoever, and cried. And when that wasn't enough, he _screamed_ until his voice ran out.

His wolf… remained silent.

 

\- - -

 

In the aftermath of it all Nero fell ill, or rather, his _wolf_ did.

It took weeks before Nero even became aware of his presence again, and even then the presence was submerged in the sheer palpable _despair_ at the disappearance of his _"friend"._

Nero was helpless against his wolf's condition affecting himself as well. At times he felt almost _physically_ ill, making even moving around a pain as he desperately waited for any sign of his uncle's and father's return.

It lasted all the way to the next full moon, when Nico spent all night petting a depressed wolf who lacked even the desire to so much as go out and _see_ the moon. Nico continued to encourage him, even _mock_ him, but no bribing and and no harmless taunting got the wolf to move from its spot.

Almost two months passed with no sign of either of the half devils, and Nero didn't look forward to spending another full moon the way he was now. The last one had him feeling sick to his stomach the moment he had turned back.

Nero hadn't fully grasped the importance of the full moon and its balancing effect on him and his wolf before he lived through a night of his wolf decidedly ignoring its existence.

Thankfully, a few days before the two month mark, Trish contacted him. She didn't have any details for him, but something must have happened in the Underworld. She told him that if those two were to return anytime soon it would be within the next few days.

Nero relocated to the Devil May Cry the following day. His mood was terrible, his body felt unnaturally heavy, but he would be damned if he didn't get answers _the moment_ his so-called "family" returned.

His wolf was unusually active, _restless_ , knowing that whatever was about to happen had something to do with his _friend._

Nero didn't mind. He found comfort in his wolf doing anything than just wallow in sadness.

Another day passed, and Nero was just about to question the reliability of Trish's prediction when it happened: a demonic power approached, and not just any kind. This particular power was _very_ familiar to him.

Nero righted himself, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the shop in a show of nonchalance, and _waited_.

The air in the shop was thick with tension when the brothers finally stepped through the door.

They didn't greet him, and neither did Nero. They basically ignored his presence completely. Had Trish not informed him beforehand he was almost certain they probably wouldn't even have bothered to tell him at all.

V didn't return with them.

Although Nero had suspected that he wouldn't, seeing it confirmed still hurt, but maybe he would at least get the _answers_ that he and his wolf so desperately needed.

It was just that Nero wasn't particularly _eager_ to talk to his father. It was doubtful that he would even get answers from him, so instead he cornered Dante at his desk the moment his father disappeared upstairs

"What happened to V?" he asked right away, and Dante looked up in surprise, looking as if he actually needed a moment to even understand what Nero was talking about.

And then, to Nero's immediately rising anger, Dante _sighed_.

"Are you still going on about that?"

"I wouldn't have to, if you would just give me a _straight_ answer!"

Dante sighed again, shaking his head. He almost looked as if he _pitied_ Nero.

"V isn't _real_ , Nero."

Nero's eyes widened, his heart freezing at his wolf's startled barking.

That was _impossible!_

"I didn't make him up!" Nero yelled, more scared than angry at being presented with that possibility.

There was no way!

"He is a fragment of your father. He is not an actual person."

Nero blinked, trying desperately to make sense of what he was hearing.

"A _fragment?_ "

Dante took an audible breath, leaning his head on his hand.

"Listen, kid. You know that the Yamato has special powers, right? Your idiot father used it to _cut_ _off_ his human side."

_I have no choice but to return…_

_He returned… to himself._

_He is a fragment of your father._

But none of that made sense either!

"His human…? But V isn't…"

Nero didn't even finish his sentence when the pieces finally came together in his mind and suddenly everything made _sense_. Dread filled him as his growing suspicion quickly turned into certainty.

He clenched his fists, rushing up the stairs before he even knew that he had made the conscious decision to do so.

"Hey! Nero?!" Dante called after him but Nero didn't hear him.

He let his senses guide him as he ripped open the door to one of the rooms upstairs.

"When were you going to tell your brother that you're a werewolf?"

Vergil seemed surprised for all but a moment at Nero's sudden appearance before he turned around with a calmness that had Nero's hackles rising.

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Nero hissed, "What? Is splitting yourself apart a hobby of yours? Did you turn the _wrong_ part of yourself into a wolf, or what happened, _huh?"_

Vergil sighed like he really couldn't be bothered.

“I got the bite, _nothing_ happened.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t _feel_ it? Are you sure your… _'demon genes'_ or whatever, weren't just too powerful for _you_ to turn into a wolf? _I’m_ a werewolf and I sure as hell never got bitten by anything! _I_ just had to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me!" he yelled before remembering that getting angry wouldn't _solve_ anything. When he managed to curb at least _some_ of his anger he continued: "If the Yamato has the strength to separate… can’t it also separate _wolf_ from devil?”

Vergil sighed again, much like his brother had, and Nero was _seething_.

“Is there a point to this questioning?”

“Only your human side ever got affected by the bite," Nero explained, sure that he had come to the right conclusion, "Maybe… V was only ever so weak because you tried to separate the _human._ But V isn’t fully human, in fact he is _barely_ human! I _know_ he is a wolf! It’s the first thing I _ever_ knew about him!"

“And now what? Did you two _mate?_ Do you want your _mate_ back now?”

“Maybe we _did_ ,” Nero said just to see his father’s eyes widen before quickly being hidden away behind his usual wall of stoicism. “Regardless of that, I want V back because I know it’s possible! You have long since lost sight of what you really are, _father._ You didn’t even notice that there are two inherently different beings inside of you now! And _my_ wolf just so happens to be very fond of yours because he is not a _dick_ like you.”

His wolf grumbled in agreement.

“And I’m sure that’s how you usually word a request.”

“It’s not a request. You fucking _owe_ me! All this time I had _no_ _idea_ what I was! Or why! Demon, wolf, some weird fucked up _mix_ , just because you scream _‘Power!’_ and never think of the consequences!" Nero hissed with barely restrained anger, "Just think about what you _owe_ the people of Redgrave, all those families that _died?_ You can’t make up for that. You can _try_ , but what you _can_ do is this _one_ thing for me. It’s the only thing I’ll _ever_ ask of you.”

Vergil sighed long-sufferingly.

"If it will make you stop glaring at me like I killed your pet—"

The word barely left his mouth before a spectral wing connected with his jaw with enough force to take the half devil off his feet.

"Don't you _dare_ call him that! Before I change my mind and just _trash_ you!" Nero growled, looking down at the form of his father sprawled on the ground.

But Vergil only laughed, a sound Nero quickly decided he _hated_.

"Do you want to see your father bleed so badly?" his father asked as he got back to his feet, brushing the newly acquired dirt from his coat.

"I don't _care_ what you do, as long as you fix one thing on the long list of things you fucked up."

Nero watched, still pointedly glaring at his father as said man unsheathed the Yamato and turned it on himself in one fluid motion. Nero wasn't sure if he was just skilled with the sword or _actually_ used to doing this, but with what little Nero knew so far, it honestly wouldn't surprise him.

His father had the gall to _smirk_ at him before he ran himself through with a gasp. Nero's eyes widened, staring at the blood bubbling up from the wound, deeply unsettled at how _anyone_ could do this without hesitation.

The stench of demon blood was overwhelming, which was probably what led to Dante bursting into the room not a second later.

"What is going on here? _Vergil?!"_

"Don't you worry, Dante" Vergil said casually, though his breathing was audibly laboured, "I'm just… giving my son his… _birthday present_."

"Fuck _you!"_

Dante watched the exchange and especially the _situation_ with quickly growing worry in his wide eyes. For a moment Nero worried he would do something rash and mess up whatever it was Vergil had to do, but the older devil hunter seemed rooted to the spot.

Vergil groaned, and the pool of blood beneath him was unsettling even for demon standards, as he sunk to his knees. A familiar blue light filled the room, though it was not nearly as blinding as the one on top of the Qliphoth had been, and Nero saw something… _fall_ from Vergil. There was no real way to explain it and not the time to do so either. Only Nero's quick reflexes had him jumping just in time to catch V's form before he hit the ground.

Nero heard Vergil gasping in the background, but he didn't care. He could only focus on the peaceful expression of the man he thought he would never see again.

Dante was still rooted to the spot, staring at V before catching himself and rushing to his brother's side.

"Verge! Are you okay?"

 _"I'm— I'm fine,"_ Vergil gasped out and for a moment he sounded so _eerily_ like V that Nero looked at him.

By that time the Yamato had been returned to its sheath and Vergil was slowly righting himself. Blood colored his once blue coat, but the wound had long closed.

His father's cold blue eyes turned to him.

"I hope you're happy, _son."_

Nero scoffed. "If you're expecting a 'thank you' you've got another thing coming."

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it," his father said as he walked from the room.

He staggered once but quickly righted himself, and a moment later the door fell closed behind him.

Nero released the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding.

Dante was staring at V with an expression of disbelief.

"That's not V," he said. "I mean he _is._ He just… seems different?"

Nero, brushing a stray strand of white from V's face, knew exactly what he meant.

"That would be the wolf you're sensing," he said, not really caring if Dante understood or not, not even looking up to see if he did.

"I'll, uh… I'll check up on Verge."

Nero nodded, not even registering the words before he heard the door clicked closed once more.

Nero stared at V's still form, his pale face and even paler hair. He was _beautiful_ like this, had always been, but something about the white hair and his peaceful expression made him seem almost… _angelic_.

Nero was just glad to see him again at all.

_'Friend...?'_

Nero smiled at the tentative voice in the back of his mind.

_Yeah, he is back now._

The peculiar sensation of a rapidly wagging tail was to be expected, and Nero was just prepared enough to _not_ react to the sudden urge to pounce on V's still unconscious form.

_'Friend!'_

His wolf was suddenly all over the place, and it took all of Nero's focus to just keep holding onto V, and not randomly drop him or crush him in an embrace the unconscious man was unlikely to appreciate.

That... was going to be an issue until V woke up, wasn't it?

 

\- - -

 

Dante returned after a while, offering some much needed distraction.

Luckily that was _after_ Nero had managed to carefully move V to a bed and cover him with a soft blanket at least. _Dressing_ him seemed a little extreme, and Nero had never done that for another person before, so he let it be.

“So… wolf as in _‘werewolf’?”_ Dante asked out of nowhere.

Nero looked up in surprise. He honestly hadn’t expected Dante to make the connection so quickly.

Nero had never told the older hunter about his "other nature". For the longest time people had been too focused on the glowing thing Nero called his arm to even consider that there might be something _more_ , something invisible, and Nero had grown used to that.

“Uh, yeah," he said, "Surprised?”

“I wanna say no," Dante replied haltingly, "but I guess I didn’t really expect it, seeing as you’re a demon, too. Have you always been this way?”

“Yeah, was born like this, thanks to your _lovely_ brother.”

“Heh," Dante chuckled, "always knew Vergil had some crazy ideas in that head of his, but I wouldn’t have pegged him as someone to try _that_. Must have run out of ideas."

Nero scoffed, and Dante looked at him sympathetically.

"I know you don't like him, and you really don't have to. I mean _my_ relationship with him is strained at best, and I don't have the added bonus of having been _abandoned_ by him. If anything _I_ wasn't there when he needed it... But don't go fighting him, either. It won't make you happy," Dante said, looking uncharacteristically somber for a moment.

Nero was just about to ask about what had really transpired between the brothers when Dante beat him to it, seemingly all chipper again.

"So what’s this thing about _‘mates’_ I heard?”

Nero spluttered, staring at him with wide eyes. Dante _hadn’t_ made the connection himself, he had just been eavesdropping! That’s probably why he had been so quick to react when Vergil stabbed himself, too.

“N-nothing! I was just messing with your brother!”

The shit-eating grin on Dante’s face told him that the topic wouldn't be dropped so easily.

“So _you and V_ …?”

“ _No!_ He’s just… a friend…”

 _‘Friend!’_ his wolf agreed happily.

Dante laughed at the obvious blush covering Nero’s cheeks.

“A _friend_ , huh? Must be a pretty _important_ friend considering what you just made your father do.”

“Shut up! What do you know?”

Dante just laughed some more, raising his hands in surrender.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, kid.”

Nero only blushed harder. He was just glad that V slept on peacefully through the whole exchange.

 

\- - -

 

V didn't wake for several hours, and only his even breathing kept Nero from going crazy.

V _seemed_ fine. Admittedly his white hair was unfamiliar, but nothing indicated that anything was _wrong_. Nero just had to be more patient.

He was already faring much better than Dante, at least. After some more teasing, and a few more serious discussions the older hunter had simply fallen asleep. Apparently his time in the Underworld had finally caught up with him. Although, considering how often Dante could be found sleeping in his shop it might just have been the usual.

Apart from that nothing happened, up to the very moment when a sudden flurry of noise and movement caught Nero's attention.

Nightmares proved hard to kill when Griffon appeared out of nowhere, muttering something about rough treatment.

Nero had only gotten the gist of how Dante had fought them when they had tried to stop him from reaching Vergil. Apparently Dante had been somewhat wrong about the exact outcome of said battle, though.

"I brought some gifts!" Griffon exclaimed loudly as Nero stared at the peculiar items the demon had clutched in his talons.

They looked like shards of some kind, clearly demonic in nature, and were emanating a soft glow. Nero had never seen anything like it before.

" _Naww_ , no need to thank me. You can do that after I've had my beauty sleep! See ya!"

And just like that they vanished, Griffon and shards and all, and Nero could see how each black line of ink slowly wrapped around V's skin until, at last, V's hair returned to its familiar jet black color.

"So they actually managed to survive…" Dante mused next to him.

Nero hadn't even noticed him wake up. He was too busy staring at the newly returned markings on V's body.

No matter how pretty he had seemed before, V simply looked better like this, _healthier_. But maybe that was just Nero's imagination and the fact that he was simply used to V looking like this. Whatever the case, V would surely be glad to have his companions with him when he woke up.

Nero only hoped that it would be soon _._..

 

\- - -

 

V knew what he was right from the beginning of his temporary existence. Or, at least, he thought he did.

He had all of his "original's" memories, knew all about his desires and ambitions. His desperate attempt to cut off his human side was only one more thing on a long list of failures.

V knew what he was: the cast-out, quickly dying remains of a half demon's human form… right until he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

Ever since he had been "born" there had been this... _voice_ in the back of his mind. V could never quite make out what it was saying. It was too soft, too… _muffled_ , as if there was something in-between blocking the sound.

V ignored it for a while, knowing that his existence was never meant to be. What was one more curiosity if his whole life was the biggest curiosity of them all? But the existence of that voice never stopped bothering him. At times it was almost clear enough to make out words, but more often than not it was just clear enough for V to make out that whoever that voice belonged to… was crying.

V tried reaching out to them himself, calling for that voice in his mind, but he never got a response, only more indistinguishable whining. It almost seemed as if there was something _missing_ , something _vital_ , rendering him unable to reach whoever was on the other end of this "connection".

And then he met Nero for the first time, and V didn't know why he froze at the sight of him. For a single fleeting moment nothing mattered but the man in front of him and his icy blue eyes that seemed to _glow_ at the sight of him.

There was that soft mumble of a voice again, and this _one_ time V could make out but a single spoken word.

_'...Wolf...'_

It was all V could do not to break down right there. All of his memories suddenly aligned, and he realized what he _really_ was and _why._

It had all started when his "original" had tried to gain the power of a werewolf through the bite. Never noticing any changes to his body he thought the attempt had failed, when _actually_ the only thing that had been turned had been his human side, the one he had suppressed and locked down deep inside of him, never to see the light of day again.

Then, in a last desperate attempt, his "original" had tried to cut off this side of him. Only his "human" side wasn't all that human anymore, and hadn't been for years. Instead all that was cut off was this weak, crumbling thing.

In its attempt to cut off anything that could be considered "human" the devil arm didn't differentiate between demon and _wolf_. As a result, a vital part of V remained with Urizen, leaving V _crippled_ and incomplete, close enough to hear his inner wolf yowl in loneliness and fear, but not close enough to bridge that one last step between them.

V remembered all of this, even now, as he sat in the nothingness that was his "life" now.

His "original" didn't want him, and even after all this time V was just different enough that merging back completely seemed impossible.

There was nothing here but himself and a vast open space of nothing. It had been that way ever since he "returned". He had no idea how long ago that was, with no way of telling the time.

It was fine, though. He didn't have to die here. For once there was nothing to worry about for him...

There was just… _nothing_ and the faint howling of a wolf in the distance.

V's eyes snapped open, but something was off. He blinked and blinked again, unable to comprehend the dark blue space he found himself in.

That wasn't...

The space he had been in had been white all this time. When had that changed?

He rose to his feet, his body protesting surprisingly little at the sudden movement after his long bout of remaining motionless.

V marveled at the space in front of him. The particular shade of blue surrounding him reminded him strongly of the night sky he had looked upon with Nero all this time ago.

There was still nothing as far as the eye could see, but something compelled him to _move_ , to explore this unknown new environment.

His feet felt light, lighter than they had, as he walked along the invisible path ahead of him. All around was _blue_ , blue and calm and—

The path in front of him came to a sudden end. There was a _wall_ , cerulean and luminous it blocked the path ahead of him, blurring his sight of whatever lay beyond.

What did that mean? What did _any_ of this mean?

Strangely upset at having been stopped so shortly after he had just started moving, V raised a hand and brought it up to the cold surface of the wall.

It seemed surprisingly fragile, fragments of blue light crumbling beneath his fingers, reminding him of his own state just moments before his "death".

It filled him with a strange satisfaction to see the same thing happening to something else and he put his whole hand against the wall's surface just to see more of it crumble away.

V did not count on the massive crack that suddenly split the entire luminous surface, nor did he expect to see the wall collapse in its entirety from his touch alone.

He stared at the fragments of blue dust fluttering in the nothingness of space when he heard it once more: the soft howling of a wolf, only that it was much _closer_ than before.

There was a soft _pat, pat, pat_ of feet though they were obviously not human.

V wondered if he should feel fear at the presence of someone else in this peculiar space, at the feeling of someone _watching_ him. Instead he turned towards the sound, and the moment V caught sight of him the _wolf_ stepped across the remnants of blue dust the wall had left behind. A few feet in front of V he came to a halt.

The creature in front of him was white with a thick layer of black fur draped across his back like a coat. V had never seen a wolf like that before and yet… he also seemed _familiar_.

The wolf sat down, looking at V with intelligent eyes. He almost seemed to be _waiting_ for something.

What a peculiar creature…

V did not know what the wolf was waiting for. Meanwhile a whole number of questions ran through his own mind.

None of them seemed particularly clever to ask, especially when the only one he _could_ ask was a peculiar wolf sitting in this dream-like space. Instead V slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting across from the creature.

The wolf seemed pleased by that, and trotted even closer, close enough to _touch_. The urge to do so was strong and V raised his hand to pet the wolf's head before he even realized what he was doing. The fur was unbelievably soft beneath his fingers and oh so familiar…

"Are you… _me?"_

V caught the wagging of the wolf's tail only seconds before the creature was right up in his face.

For a second his heart beat wildly in surprise, but then he realized that the wolf was merely nuzzling him, pressing his forehead to V's, and V relaxed.

There was a connection between them, calming and _right_. That simple touch felt like he had finally _come home_.

 

\- - -

 

It felt like waking from a long, long dream… only that V had never had them before. Certainly now that he didn't " _exist"_ anymore he should be even less capable of dreaming, of having his own thoughts and ideas. Regardless, they returned with a clarity that reminded him of being " _alive_ ".

Was that, too, just a dream? Had he ever really existed at all?

_'Yes.'_

V startled at the sound of that voice, somehow hauntingly familiar though he had never heard it before.

He opened his eyes.

His body felt like lead, and his surroundings were unfamiliar, but he caught one thing that was _very_ familiar.

_'Nero.'_

_What?_

The voice returned, and for a moment V thought it had to be Griffon, but the tone was off, as was the curtness. Griffon wasn't one to be satisfied with one word replies.

_'Warm. Happy. Like Nero.'_

V's eyes widened as he realized just _who_ he was hearing, so blindsided by the realization that it didn't quite register when he was suddenly treated to a lap _full_ of Nero.

V looked at him, faintly noticing the blush on Nero's cheeks, but he wasn't _really_ seeing him.

" _Oh God_ , sorry about that…" Nero apologized sheepishly, but V wasn't quite _hearing_ him either.

"I can hear _you,"_ V marvelled at the voice of his wolf in his head, clearly confusing the devil hunter who had yet to put any distance between them.

He received a happy grumble in reply.

"Uhm… I would hope so…?"

V chuckled softly when his attention shifted back to the present and a very confused Nero.

"Not _you_ ," V replied amused, "though I can hear you, too, I suppose."

For a moment Nero only seemed more mystified by that answer before his eyes widened in realization.

"I was _right…_ " Nero murmured as a blinding smile overtook his face.

It was rather endearing to watch.

_'We… like Nero…?'_

V could feel that it was meant as a statement, but it was voiced like a question in his mind, as if his wolf was hesitant to make that decision for him.

V smiled.

_We do._

_'Nawwww, how sweet!'_ Griffon cackled inside his mind, but V didn't mind the tease.

It would take some time to get used to having another voice in his head, but V was more than happy to adjust to that.

His wolf grumbled happily in agreement.

 

\- - -

 

Nero had given up on counting the hours V had been asleep. _Too many_ was the answer he arrived at before he started restlessly pacing the room. Sitting still wasn't an option anymore with his wolf running in impatient circles in his mind.

_'Friend! Play, play, play!'_

_He's not even awake yet!_

Nero was still trying to process the emotional whiplash of his wolf's sudden switch from _depression_ to utter unbridled _elation_ and activity. It was as if his wolf was determined to make up for the almost two months he hadn't moved at all.

In the end Nero settled for a form of faintly exasperated amusement. At least his wolf's certainty that his _"friend"_ was fine, and would apparently be forced into playing with him the moment he woke up, made it difficult to keep worrying.

Nero had just turned around to walk towards the other end of the room for the umpteenth time when something caught his attention. His wolf stilled, highly alert.

V's eyes were open.

_'Friend!!'_

There was absolutely no hope for Nero to control his wolf's excitement as he flung himself at V. Nero blushed all the way up to his ears, as he ended up snugly in the other man's lap.

_Oh God…_

V still looked somewhat dazed. He was looking at Nero, but also not, as if he was seeing something _else_ in Nero’s stead.

 _"Oh God_ , sorry about that…" Nero apologized mortified.

His wolf was very adamant about staying _right_ there, firmly planted in the other man's lap as he was. In fact he wanted Nero to be _even_ _closer_ to his _"friend",_ but Nero fought valiantly to uphold at least the last of his dignity.

"I can hear _you,"_ V muttered suddenly, though he was still looking somewhere _past_ Nero, rather than at him.

"Uhm… I would hope so…?"

Was V still confused from whatever had happened to him when he returned to Vergil?

A soft, melodious chuckle calmed his nerves as V's gaze finally focused on him.

"Not _you_ ," V said, clearly amused, "though I can hear you, too, I suppose."

 _'Friend. Happy.'_ Nero's wolf observed, and at the sound of his voice Nero finally realized what was happening. V was hearing his _own_ wolf now, too.

Nero couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Seeing V chuckling and looking happier than he had ever been was enough to make him forget all about those two months spent in misery.

V was here now, V was happy, _V suddenly sat up and was right in front of Nero's face._

"Uh…"

"How am I here?" V asked, completely disregarding their current position, "I thought I…"

Nero scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhm, I might have made a request… that was not a request."

V blinked at him, his eyes wide.

"You chose to save me? Despite my betrayal?"

At that Nero sat up straight, offended by the mere notion.

"You didn't betray _anyone,_ ” he said decisively, “Now that I finally know what was going on I understand why you had no other choice. If there had been any other way you wouldn't have done it. I believe that, and you can't change my mind."

V's eyes were still wide, but there was another emotion in them now, one Nero didn't quite know how to read, before soft lips suddenly pressed to his.

It was a peck, just a fleeting touch, but by the end of it Nero's eyes were as wide and baffled as V’s had been just a moment ago.  V, on the other hand, was smiling at him, a faint little expression that was dipped in wonder.

"Peculiar," V murmured, though he didn't l seem all that surprised, "my emotions only seem to intensify …"

" _V…_ " Nero croaked through a suddenly parched throat.

He didn't know what to say, and then the ability to form words _at all_ left him once he remembered where he was _still_ sitting. The blanket had slipped from V's shoulders when he sat up and Nero was suddenly painfully aware that V was still very much _naked_ beneath that.

"I knew I should have brought popcorn."

Nero flinched at the sudden sound of Dante's voice, finally managing to disentangle himself from V and put some decent distance between them, but the damage was already done. The older devil hunter was positively _leering_ at them.

"D-Dante!"

"Dante," V acknowledged much more calmly.

"Welcome back in the world of the living, I guess. Hope you enjoy your stay this time," Dante greeted V teasingly.

V just looked at him, as if gauging the sincerity of his words.

"Considering I feel much better already, there is a good chance I will," V said, sounding deceptively calm but the look he levelled at Dante seemed almost challenging.

Dante merely laughed.

"Actually I don't want any more details. I'll leave you two alone to get ' _reacquainted'_ ," he said, taking the time to form air quotes with his hands before turning away.

 _"Dante!"_ Nero yelled after him, blushing hotly, but all he heard was Dante's chuckling from down the hall.

He looked back at V who still looked endearingly dishevelled and decisively _underdressed_ now that Nero's attention had been drawn to it.

"Uhm…" he uttered helplessly, not knowing how to proceed now that they had been interrupted at the most _embarrassing_ moment possible, by the _worst_ person possible.

"I apologize for acting so rashly. I should have asked—"

"No, it's fine," Nero interrupted V quickly.

God, he didn't want an apology from V. Not for _that_ , not when his wolf was happily wagging its tail, perfectly content.

"It was just a bit sudden," Nero explained, "and— and you should probably get dressed first. I'll try if I can find something you can wear."

While that was true, it was also an excuse for Nero to get a moment to clear his thoughts. But of course V saw right through him. His formerly relaxed expression dampened visibly, and Nero didn't want any misunderstandings between them.

Nero took a deep breath, swallowing his nerves, before turning to V once more.

He dipped down, pressing a shy little kiss of his own against V's lips, remaining close enough to look straight into V's beautiful green eyes. His blush only intensified at his wolf's excited howling accompanying the gesture.

"It was sudden, but not _bad_ , okay?" Nero clarified, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

V looked at him in wonder, eyes bright, lips turning upwards once more. There was no physical way to blush harder than Nero did at that very moment, as he turned towards the door l with false nonchalance.

"I'll be right back," he promised, eager to escape the situation, if only for a moment.

_"Okay, Nero."_

He sounded so _happy_. V was going to be the death of him, Nero could already tell.

 

\- - -

 

“I’m in your hands, Nero.”

It was a few days later, with V just settling into his new life in Fortuna, when it was time for the full moon to rise once more.

Due to his special circumstances it also happened to be V's very first _real_ full moon. Nero had watched him be unusually excited all day, no doubt due to his wolf's own excitement.

Nero chuckled softly.

“You got it," Nero assured him. "But there really isn’t too much to it. Just make sure to only wear something you’re prepared to lose. Everything else you should leave behind,” he said as he began stripping out of his clothes.

They had relocated to the forest of Fortuna where Nero usually spent his full moons, knowing that hardly another soul ever ventured this far from the city. He didn't have to worry about  anyone stumbling upon him mid-transformation here. Also he could rest assured that his stuff would still be there when he eventually returned in the morning.

A look at V revealed a soft blush on the other man's cheeks as he watched Nero strip down to his shorts before quickly turning away to relieve himself of his own, newly acquired, coat. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when V didn't lose much more than his coat and the shirt he wore beneath.

Nero had long since lost his reservations about being naked before and after the full moon. It was just part of what he was, and he didn't exactly feel the need to change it either, not that he could. But V was visibly nervous. Nevertheless he also seemed excited, _curious,_ so Nero didn't worry too much. V would get used to it soon enough.

"And now?" V asked, looking unusually self-conscious in his half-dressed state.

"Now we wait. You can try sleeping if you're nervous."

At that advice V threw him a look that clearly read 'You expect me to sleep _now?'_ and Nero couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I know. It helps if you're slightly nervous, but not if you're _too_ nervous or excited to even sleep."

V looked at him thoughtfully.

"Was it hard for you?" he asked softly, catching Nero off-guard.

"Huh? The transformations? Not exactly. The hard part was not knowing why they happened, and why I just blacked out once a month with no memory of what had happened before I woke up, usually somewhere I had no memory of going in the first place."

"Your wolf didn't talk to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Nero said as he sat down, leaning on his hands behind his back to look up at the slowly darkening sky. "But I was a kid and couldn't make sense of it. Not that he is ever all that wordy to begin with. But back then, I dunno. I didn't even know that having a second voice in your head was something unusual to begin with."

"I see…" V said, watching him sprawled out on the ground, visibly hesitant to join him himself.

"Don't worry. It was stressful, sure, but I never hated being a werewolf, especially once I knew that _that_ was the reason. Once you know, and when you can trust your wolf there's no downside to it, at least in my eyes," Nero said quickly much to the delight of his own wolf.

There was a soft smile on V's lips when he finally decided to join Nero and sat down himself.

"You trust your wolf, don't you?" Nero asked though he had seen V listening to an unheard voice with much the same smile often enough that Nero had no doubt of that.

"I do. We are very… alike," V said with an almost mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, well, you're more or less the same person," Nero replied chuckling.

V watched him and Nero was once more unable to read the expression on his face.

Was it curiosity? Something else?

V turned his gaze away before Nero could ask, instead he received a question of his own.

"What is your wolf like?" V asked, his gaze directed to the sky turning darker by the second.

"Don't you think you'll find out soon enough?" Nero replied with a smirk.

"I would like to hear it from you."

Nero sighed in fake exasperation.

"He's… a lot to deal with at times, but I wouldn't be here without him and I'm grateful for that."

"Much like you then," V said quietly, so quiet that Nero wasn't sure if he had heard right, but there was no time to ponder it.

 _'Moon!'_ his wolf barked excitedly, and Nero could feel his fingers tingling, the feeling quickly spreading through his whole body, signalling the beginning of his transformation.

"Are you nervous, V?"

There was _that_ smile on V's face again, the one Nero had come to realize was a sign of V being perfectly content right where he was.

"A little," he admitted with that soft smile on his lips, "but I'm sure it will be fine, as long as _you_ are with me."

Nero was surprised he was even _capable_ of blushing at this point in time, but V managed it. He gazed towards the rising moon before throwing one last glance at V.

"I'll see you on the other side, then," he said just seconds before his world started to fade. The sound of a wolf's excited howling was the last thing he heard before his wolf completely took over.

 

\- - -

 

Excitement filled every fiber of his being as Nero opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by a familiar smell and his ears swiveled around at a soft sound next to him. When his eyes followed it he couldn't help the excited bark at the sight of his friend.

He was tall, taller than Nero, but that didn't stop him from running straight into him, toppling them both in the process.

His friend, _V_ , barked in complaint, his jaw snapping warningly, but when his teeth got a hold of Nero's ear it was but a playful bite in reprimand. Nero barely even noticed it, too excited at finally meeting his friend.

V merely watched him as Nero ran in circles around him, stopping every now and then to nudge V, urging him into playing with him.

The moon was high in the sky! There was no time for laying around! It was time to play and hunt and— and _cuddle!_ But playing first!

Nero barked, nipping at V's ear to get him to move. V grumbled for a while, but it didn't take much to convince after all. In the end it was V who feinted an attack before suddenly taking off, leaving Nero confused for all but a second before he rushed after him.

They played "catch" long into the night, playfully snapping at tails and legs whenever they got too close, tumbling all over each other before the “hunt” continued.

When the game eventually grew too tiring, even for two young, energetic wolves, Nero draped himself all over his companion, snuggling as close as he could as he finally got his friend to _cuddle_ with him like he had wanted to for so long.

 

\- - -

 

V’s eyes opened to the glaring light of the morning sun.

Why was it so bright? Normally he slept—

His eyes widened in confusion when he took in the trees surrounding him.

—not out in the open. What…?

 _'Happy',_ his inner wolf grumbled contentedly and V remembered immediately, smiling as his wolf's contentment washed over him.

Something moved beneath him and V was startled out of his reverie, looking down at Nero. The devil hunter stretched his arms, yawning softly before his eyes met V’s.

He was very… _naked_ , V observed, much like V himself was.

Nero smiled at him, eyes bright and sparkling and V’s heart beat wildly.

Ever since V established his connection with his wolf it was like there were two hearts inside of him, beating in tandem. It made what V had once thought to be but a passing infatuation that much harder to ignore. Despite that they had never discussed their _relationship_ past the innocent kisses they had shared when V had returned and had been too overwhelmed and _happy_ to suppress the urge to kiss him.

“Morning, V," Nero greeted him, smiling brightly. "Was your first full moon good?”

 _‘Very’_ , his wolf grumbled softly and V smiled.

V didn’t remember too much of it, more the feelings his wolf broadcasted rather than actual images, but he couldn’t help agreeing with him.

“Very,” he conveyed his wolf’s message.

Nero paused, his eyes widening.

He probably picked up on the unusual reply, and V couldn’t even react before Nero switched their positions, sitting atop V, and pressed his forehead against V's.

V didn't mind, in fact the simple act felt surprisingly intimate, and he felt his heart slowing, _calming_.

"What are you doing?" V asked softly.

He could feel Nero breathe against his lips, noticing the blush on his face. Like Nero caught onto V using his wolf's words, V had a feeling he knew what had happened.

He had seen Nero act suddenly, often in affectionate ways, only to blush and apologize a second later a few times too often to believe it was a mere coincidence.

"Sorry," Nero breathed softly, "just… my wolf in need of another lecture in _boundaries_."

He sounded exasperated, emphasizing the last word like he was actually aiming it at his wolf and V couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from within him.

Nero froze, his eyes wide as he watched him until V calmed enough to smile up at him again.

Nero's eyes flicked down to his lips before looking into his eyes once more. There was determination written in those icy blue eyes, and V wondered what Nero had just decided upon when he was caught off guard.

" _Excuse me for acting rashly_ ," Nero muttered quickly, almost too fast to understand before his lips descended upon V's.

V sighed softly, an amused smile playing on his lips as he lifted a hand to tangle into Nero's silvery locks.

Nero pressed closer, lips moving softly, _perfectly,_ against V's, and the sound of his wolf howling filled his ears.

V never wanted to move again. This was all he wanted, all he had _ever_ wanted, once he had first laid eyes on Nero. His wolf was right where he should be and _Nero…_ Nero was more than he ever could have asked for, especially after what he had done to escape his inevitable demise.

All that was forgotten as their lips moved together soundly, their tongues meeting in between.

Nero's eyes were glowing when they eventually separated and V could only surmise his own were similar as he grinned up at him.

"You're excused," he said playfully in response to Nero's earlier apology.

Nero mirrored his grin.

"You're a weird guy,” he said, “but that's what I love about you."

Nero’s expression grew softer then, more serious. _"I love you,_ V."

V could feel his heart beating, a steady, calm rhythm. He leaned up to press his forehead against Nero's before connecting their lips once more for a short but sensual kiss.

"Me too. _I love you, too,_ Nero."

_And two wolves howled in harmony._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it leave a kudos or a comment, or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) <3  
> Also take a look at my other DMC fics if you haven't yet^^
> 
> Check out the wonderful [ART](https://twitter.com/LazyNeonMonster/status/1139084339168366598) by artist LazyNeonMonster! 
> 
> Written for NeroV week on Twitter.


End file.
